


Good Pup

by Arver7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arver7/pseuds/Arver7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home from a two-week long trip away and he's ready to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my lovely Moit who decided to push me to write something on my own. <3

It's late Friday evening when Derek gets home from his two week book tour. It's the shortest he's had since his books went on the  _ New York Times _ ’ bestseller list a couple of years ago. He leaves his keys in the bowl at the entrance of his foyer. The lights are off and it's relatively quiet in the apartment. He smells his husband, hears the faint sound of his rapid heartbeats, and it makes his eyes bleed red. 

Shedding every article of clothing on his way to the second floor of their loft, Derek makes his way to the bedroom. The smell of Stiles’ arousal hits Derek like a sledgehammer, and he can feel a bead of precum slide down the tip of his cock. He stands outside his bedroom door, he takes deep breaths to calm himself down and not ruin this before it's even started. 

When he opens the door, it takes all his will power to not instantly come. Stiles is on his hands and knees, cock hard and leaking, ass in the air plugged by a new tail plug. Stiles can never be still, but now each shift and twitch of his body makes the tail wag. 

Stiles turns to face Derek, his cheeks and neck flushed with arousal. He yips, wagging his tail like a happy puppy, greeting his master. 

“Come to me,” Derek commands in a deep voice. He stands completely naked at the foot of their bed, waiting for Stiles to heed. He does, crawling on all fours to Derek, meeting his eyes through long lashes. “You were a good boy for the past two weeks, weren't you, pup?”

Stiles yips and wags his tail, vibrating with the need to speak but knowing it's not part of the scene. “Yes, you were a good pup. And like any good pup you deserve a reward,” Derek says as he pets Stiles’ hair. 

“Lick my balls, pup. Claim your reward, and if you behave, let's see if you get another treat.”

Stiles moves forward and bends to rub his face over Derek’s groin. He gives tentative licks to the base of his cock, lowering his body a little more to get to Derek’s heavy balls. Derek groans in the process, loving the wet heat of Stiles mouth. He gets distracted when he sees Stiles reach up with his hand. 

Derek growls and spanks Stiles’ ass, a reprimand for not following the rules. “Keep your paws down, pup,” he growls, watching a red flush appear on Stiles’ neck and back. Stiles is panting against his groin. A moan escapes him as Derek’s hand comes down again. “Lick my balls, pup. Don't make me tell you again.”

Stiles does as he's told this time, laving at Derek’s balls, leaving them wet and full. “Such a good puppy.” Derek moans at a particularly good lick. 

“Show me your tail, pup.” 

Stiles lifts his ass higher, wagging his hips and making the tail sway from side to side, never stopping his tongue from working Derek over. “Turn around,” he commands, ready to see Stiles’ rim stretched around the plug. 

With one last lick, Stiles lifts up and turns around, raising his ass for Derek's view. Derek groans at the sight. The plug has a wide base with a thick rubber tail curled towards Stiles’ back, and Stiles’ rim is stretched wide. Derek pets Stiles’ ass and rubs the tail, hearing Stiles groan at the added pressure Derek is offering. “Such a good boy,” Derek growls. He taps in the plug, wiggles it, but doesn't remove it. He wants Stiles hard for a little while longer. 

“Fetch me the lube, pup,” Derek says. Stiles doesn't move at first, and Derek leaves two hand prints on Stiles’ ass cheeks. He watches as Stiles’ muscles tighten and relax, and he knows Stiles is enjoying it by the moaned whimper he hears. 

Stiles crawls to the bedside table, stretches his beautiful neck to reach the small tube of lube and crawls back to Derek, leaving the tube in Derek’s outstretched hand. He sits back, dick hard and glistening from the precum surrounding the head of his cock. He watches Derek, waiting for the next command. 

Derek allows him to sit, pours the slick on his cock and strokes it, spreading the lube to the base. Stiles’ eyes follow every movement of his hand. Derek continues to stroke his cock, twisting his hand at the head for added stimulation. He thrusts shallowly into his fist, groaning when he tightens his hands and watches precum leak out of Stiles’ dick to drip onto their sheets. 

“You want this cock, pup? Do you want to feel this stretch your little cunt?” He emphasizes his words with a hard stroke, the head of his cock peaking through his foreskin.

Stiles is breathing harder, mesmerized by Derek’s moving hand, and only nods his head. “Turn around and present to me, pup.”

Stiles turns immediately, getting tangled on the sheets for a bit before he's able to press his chest to the bed and his ass in the air for Derek's viewing pleasure. 

Derek grabs the tail end of the plug and shimmies the thick base. Stiles is keening and moaning steadily as the plug causes friction on his nerve endings. Derek pulls the plug free, watching as dribbles of lubricant glide down Stiles’ taint to his balls. His hole gapes, pink and puffy from the plug. 

Derek crawls up the bed to kneel behind Stiles, caressing his back and watching the muscles shift. He presses the small of Stiles’ back lower, causing him to arch further, the angle perfect for Derek to slide in to the hilt. And he does. Stiles is loose and ready, his hole winking before Derek fills him with thick cock just like he wanted. 

Stiles moans wantonly as he's filled and the sound turns Derek on more, grinding into Stiles’ ass to get deeper. “You only come from my cock, pup,” he groans when Stiles flexes his ass muscles. 

Derek spanks Stiles’ ass. “Bark if you understand, pup!”

Stiles groans, body trembling before he's able to yip his consent. Derek fucks him hard, holding his hips and pulling back with every thrust. He can hear a quiet little “ _ fuck, fuck _ ,” whispered from Stiles mouth and he lets it go. He knows the effort Stiles is exhibiting by not using his words and staying in his role. 

Derek angles his thrust to graze at Stiles prostate, making his puppy keen and whine with pleasure. A dozen more thrusts and he smells the bitter scent of come in the air; Stiles’ hole clenches rhythmically around him and he's lost too. He's coming hard, coming inside his mate and coating his insides. 

“You did so good, puppy,” he praises, caressing his back and pulling out gently as he grabs the plug and slides it back in, keeping Stiles full.

Derek carries Stiles, lays him away from the wet spot, and cuddles behind him with one hand under Stiles’ head and the other low on his belly, trying to feel his come and the plug push Stiles’ belly out. “Missed you, baby,” he whispers as he kisses gently on Stiles’ shoulder and neck. Stiles moans and whimpers but doesn't make any other sounds. 

“You did good for me. So proud of you, Stiles.”

Stiles’ body shakes, and he can hear the quiet laughter of the man in his arms. “Fuck, Derek, I think you broke me,” he says around sighs and giggles. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks as he sits up to look over Stiles’ face. There's so much love in his mate’s eyes, it leaves Derek breathless. 

“Not at all, sourwolf. You gave me everything I wanted. Missed you, too.” He smiles sleepily. “Don't want you to go without me again,” he mumbles as he snuggles further into Derek. 

“Love you, Stiles.” He kisses Stiles’ temple, settling behind him and holding him close. 

  
“I know.” Derek can hear the smile in Stiles’ voice before his mate’s breathing evens out. It makes Derek smug, his mate will always be a little shit. But he’s  _ Derek's  _  little shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
